El diario de Eren Jaeger
by Phany-chan
Summary: Eren sabía que debía haberse quedado callado. Si no se hubiera burlado del dibujo de Jean. Su vida seguiría siendo tan patética como siempre. [¡Friendship!] [AU] [One-shot]


**El diario de Eren Jaeger**

 **Aclaración:** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Eren Jaeger, estudiante de segundo año de bachillerato se encontraba obligado a ir a un curso de control de la ira por lo que para él era una injusticia, siendo que él solo se defendía de las burlas ocasionadas por un tío con cara de caballo. Entonces porque era él el que tenía que ir a perder el tiempo con una bola de raritos. Al menos se sentía conforme con haberle volado algunos dientes, se decía internamente mientras se encaminaba a donde sería su nueva 'jaula' por al menos 5 meses.

Al llegar pudo divisar a un puñado de chicos ya sentados. Como quien sigue el juego también se sentó. No paso mucho rato para que se aburriera y mirara a los soslayos. Una rubia narizona, un tipo que se podría confundir con Frankenstein, una china emo y un chico menudo rubio que no apartaba la mirada del piso. Sí. Sin duda una bola de raros. Como el único cuerdo se dispuso a irse aprovechando la ausencia del maestro. Unos segundos antes de que pudiera coger la manija, la puerta se abrió.  
"¡Siéntense!"  
Algunos podrían jurar que fue más un ladrido que un grito pero sea lo que sea logro estremecerlos a todos. Eren solo atisbo a irse para atrás.  
El maestro se dirigió a su escritorio.  
Enano. Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente cuando lo vio con claridad.  
"Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman y seré su maestro por los próximos 5 meses. Los conozco a todos así que no tienen que presentarse. Leí sus expedientes, por lo que pueden ahorrarse sus payasadas."Dijo esto último mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Desde ahora todos ustedes están bajo mi autoridad-"

"Pero-" Trato de replicar. "-Cualquier conducta fuera de nuestras normas será duramente sancionada. Sera mejor que lo recuerden."

No estará hablando en serio o si quien se creía que era ese enano. Eren se levantó con todo el coraje listo para reclamarle pacíficamente que los estaba oprimiendo o cualquier razón lo suficientemente válida para largarse a casa. No soportaba la atmosfera tensa que se estaba formando.

"Todos los trabajos hechos en este programa serán supervisados y calificados por mí. En caso de que reprueben, tengan asegurado que no pondrán poner un pie de nuevo en esta universidad."

"Pero que m-"

Sin poder contenerse más Eren lanzo el escritorio a la pared. Aunque los demás aceptaran sus estúpidas reglas, él no bajaría la cabeza ni un milímetro. ¿Suspendido? Muy seguro. ¿Castigado? Lo podría apostar. ¿Expulsión? Haría que valga la pena. Iba a poner en su lugar a ese enano aunque fuera la última cosa que haga en su vida.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, lo arrincono a la pared y le jalo de la corbata.

"Mira enano, sin resentimientos pero ya me tienen hasta la coronilla con estas mierdas. Dejaras que me vaya si valoras tu vida. Vamos que te estoy más opciones de que la tú me diste. "

Se le quedo viendo por un rato hasta que por fin hablo.

"Eren, verdad? ¿Estás diciendo que te obligue a hacer esto?"

"Por favor con esa actitud de diva con la que entraste rogabas gritos que te parta la cara. Parece que soy el único aquí con cerebro como para hacer algo al respecto. "

Eren no lograba oír nada más que los latidos de su corazón. Estaba frenético. Si, esto era lo que necesitaba. Claramente él no tenía nada de malo. Ellos sí. El mundo que alguna vez creyó hermoso se había podrido, en uno donde solo los más fuertes sobrevivían. La crueldad y el egoísmo reinaban. Y él sería quien podría el orden.

"¡Ahora bien que te parece si comenzamos no tengo todo el di-!"

Fue interrumpido por el ruido sordo de su cara siendo golpeada por el puño de su superior. Sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar le dio un golpe en el abdomen tirándolo al suelo. Posicionándose detrás de él le sujeto los brazos, levantándole la cabeza de los cabellos.

"Ahora que te parece si eres un buen chico y te quedas callado."

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Eren se lo preguntaba adormecido por el dolor, hasta que recordó cómo tras la muerte de su madre su padre se marchó, dejándolo a la deriva. Así que allí comenzó, pensó.

"Bien, si es que aún no te queda claro. Fallaste."

"¿Q-qué?"

"Eres más idiota de lo que creí. ¡Esto era una prueba! Aquellos que pasaran se les levantaría el castigo. Pero admito que eso es mucho para sus pobres cerebros ya que todos fallaron. A los que vez allí son tus compañeros, como podrás ver ellos ya pasaron por esto."

"Eh, chicos la simulación acabo. Pueden hablar."

"¿Aún sigue vivo?" preguntaron al unísono.

"Nunca oyeron ese dicho hierba mala nunca muere."

"Pero, no cree que fue muy duro a nosotros solo nos dio un sermón…" dijo el chico rubio temeroso.

"Tengo la opinión personal de que dolor es la mejor herramienta disciplinaria."

"…" Nadie dijo nada.

"Bien si ya no tienen nada más que decir acabaremos la clase. Quiero entiendan que este curso les ayudara a que controlen sus emociones. Los efectos colaterales que estos conlleven no son mi responsabilidad. Después de todo fue muy fácil patearles el trasero." Lo decía mientras lo liberaba del agarre. El dolor comenzó a inundar sus músculos.

El timbre sonó.

"Es todo. Pueden irse."

Todos comenzaron a levantar sus cosas y salir disparados por la puerta. Eren aun permanecía inmóvil en medio del salón. Armin Arlet, el chico rubio del cual Eren se había mofado se ofreció a llevarlo a la enfermería junto a mi Mikasa, una chica gótica quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Eren." Le llamo su instructor.

"Te esperamos afuera." Dijeron ambos a su espalda.

"Espero y no guardes rencores."

"Po-or supuesto que no. Señor. Entiendo que fue en gran parte mi error. Usted solo hizo lo necesario."

"Me alegro de que lo entiendas."

"Bueno. Con su permiso." Hizo una reverencia dispuesto a irse.

"Y Eren, sé que crees que el mundo está mal, pero el cómo decidimos ayudarlo a mejorar es un nuestra elección. Nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo.

Te veo la próxima semana."


End file.
